Siempre
by Camilaah
Summary: Lo había dicho antes, siempre estaría con ella, mas desde ese día esas palabras tendrían un nuevo significado para la heroína ya que vendrían acompañadas de un bello e inesperado impulso. / LadyNoir.


**Miraculous, tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir pertenece al genio Thomas Astruc.**

* * *

Las noches en París siempre eran especiales, hermosas y románticas, aunque también hay corazones rotos en la ciudad del amor.

La joven heroína miraba desde el tejado de la mansión a través de un tragaluz la "fabulosa" fiesta que Chloé había organizado en su propio honor, sin que fuera su cumpleaños ni nada parecido. No se sintió molesta al no haber sido invitada, estaba claro que su enemistad con la rubia era la razón, pero sabía el peligro que significaba el que la heredera estuviera rodeada de personas... podía asegurar que un akuma aparecería esa noche. Aunque esperaba que no pasara puesto que ya habían derrotado a un akumatizado ese día y no le apetecía otra batalla por hoy.

 _-Vamooos, ¿Donde estás?_ \- decía preocupada mientras buscaba a alguien con la mirada.

Por supuesto que su sospecha del akuma no era la única razón por la que la azabache había decidido ir a "supervisar" la fiesta, después de todo el invitado de honor era su querido Adrien.

- _mmm ¿A quién estás buscando mi lady?_

La moteada se sobresaltó al ver a su compañero aparecer a su lado. Se levantó de un salto puesto que estaba acostada mirando por la "ventana".

- _¿Qué? ¿Yo? No. No. A nadie. Quiero decir. A, a Chloé, a ella buscaba ¡Si!_ \- respondió nerviosa jugando con sus dedos, tocando su nuca como toda una Marinette.

El gato negro reía por lo bajo divertido mientras se colocaba de pie.

- _Te ves adorable_ \- le mencionó en forma coqueta, sincera, eran poca las veces en que podía ver a su Lady así de nerviosa.

Se sonrojó ante el cumplido de su compañero. - ¿tú...? ¿Tú qué haces aquí gatito?

- _Creo que pensamos lo mismo sobre Chloé_. -admitió, mirando de nuevo hacia el interior del edificio, viendo cómo la rubia reprendía a uno de los camareros.

La verdad era que como Adrien sí había asistido a la fiesta. Chloé era su amiga de la infancia y no le molestaba en demasía cumplir uno que otro de sus caprichos por lo que aceptó en ir aunque ninguno de sus amigos asistiría, ya que dichosa fiesta era sólo para juventud de élite de la ciudad, según la Bourgeois. Demás está decir lo mucho que se estaba aburriendo, mas no podía irse así sin más, sus modales no le permitían tal cosa. Salió hacia un pequeño balcón para tomar aire y fantasear sobre qué estaría haciendo su bichito favorito en esa bella noche y grata fue su sorpresa al verla balancearse sobre tejados cercanos. No dudó en transformarse e ir con ella, volvería a la fiesta más tarde... O quizás no.

- _Parece que se divierten ¿no_? -habló sarcástico para que la heroína se acercara a observar con él.

Ahora la heredera discutía fervientemente con Alya, quién defendía al camarero y este a su vez intentaba tranquilizarla. Sin duda la escena, vista desde ese punto era divertida. Alya debía estar allí y cubrir la fiesta para el periódico escolar, aunque, al igual que los súper héroes sabía perfectamente que era cuestión de tiempo para que apareciera un nuevo villano akumatizado gracias a la rubia y por ende, poder captar a Ladybug y Cat Noir en acción. Sólo que no pudo controlarse cuando la anfitriona atacó sin más al pobre sirviente por no encontrar a su Adrien.

Finalmente la peliroja se rindió de discutir con la ególatra y salió de la habitación.

 _-Pobre Alya_ -lamentó la del traje rojo.

La música comenzó a sonar de nuevo escuchándose hasta donde ellos estaban y unos desanimados invitados comenzaban a bailar, casi siendo obligados por Chloé quien seguía furiosa.

 _-De seguro estará bien._ -Mencionó el gatuno, sabiendo que Alya era capaz de controlar sus emociones ante Chloé.

 _-Será mejor que vaya a verla_ -preocupada, no quería que su amiga fuera akumatizada de nuevo.

Pero antes de que pudiera ir en su búsqueda Cat la detuvo sosteniéndola por la muñeca. Le sonrió y la jaló hacia su cuerpo. La música había cambiado a una canción más lenta y él jamás perdería esta oportunidad. Tomó a su lady por la cintura y empezó a mecerse al ritmo.

 _-Descuida, te aseguro que ella no será akumatizada_ -dijo con voz dulce sin separar la vista de los ojos de ella.

 _-¿A sí? ¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro?_ -preguntó la mariquita levantando una ceja a modo de reto y meciéndose junto a Cat.

Sin aviso sostuvo con uno de sus brazos por detrás de la cintura de ella y la dejó caer de tal forma que su espalda se curvara hacia atrás a modo de baile. La miró con picardía y le sonrió. Ella lo miró extrañada por tal acción pero como ya era costumbre entre ambos, le seguiría el juego.

 _-Por que la conozco bien._ -soltó el minino, dejando a la ojiazul perpleja, ¿sería acaso posible...? Es decir, ella conocía a todos los cercanos de Alya. ¿Ya conocía la identidad de Cat?

Con un movimiento rápido volvió a poner a la mariquita de pie y la hizo girar un par de veces. Tomó las manos que ladybug había colocado en su pecho negro y las elevó hacia su cuello. Se miraron sin decir nada, no era necesario. Habían pasado por muchas cosas, habían enfrentado a múltiples villanos, siempre ellos dos, siempre juntos, las palabras ya les sobraban.

Eran cómplices de ese silencio, de esa relación especial.

 _-Estuviste muy bien hoy, gatito. -_ Se atrevió a romper el silencio aunque a penas salió su voz.

Le sonrió contento ante el alago, recordando lo ocurrido esa tarde con el akuma.

...

-¡ _Cuidado Ladybug!_

No alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo. El poder del akuma iba directo hacia ella y no tenía tiempo a moverse, cerró los ojos a esperar lo peor mas nada ocurrió y al abrirlos Cat estaba frente a ella.

Lo miró con extrema preocupación y tomó su mejilla con una de sus manos rojas. ¿Por qué siempre hacía eso? ¿Por que se arriesgaba a recibir los ataques del akuma para salvarla?

- _Siempre estaré contigo mi lady_. - le dijo con una sonrisa juguetona antes de desvanecerse.

Porque la amaba, sabía que esa era la respuesta. Las cosas habían quedado claras esa noche, él conocía sus sentimientos, los había aceptado y respetado, pero nada cambió, él seguía siendo el mismo, la seguía tratando de la misma forma. La que cambió fue ella. No sabía en qué momento pasó pero fue tan natural que llevó su relación con Cat a una que no podía describir, porque no era sólo su compañero de lucha, y decirle amigo quedaba corto a esa relación de complicidad que tenían. Sus sentimientos por él no habían cambiado, lo quería, lo quería bastante, se preocupaba por él tanto como él por ella.

Sólo quedó con aire en sus manos y se juró que lo salvaría de donde quiera que lo haya mandado el poder del Akuma. Estaba enojada.

Esquivando ágilmente cada nuevo ataque logró avanzar rápidamente hasta él, pero por mucho que lo intentaba no lograba quitarle sus dardos. No estaba segura exactamente de qué trataba su poder, sólo sabía que si uno de esos dardos daba con algo o alguien estos se esfumaban.

Frustrada, ya estaba quedando sin ideas. Se ocultó detrás de un auto para intentar observar todo desde otro ángulo, ya estaba dudando en si podría lograrlo sola.

El villano por su parte parecía estar disfrutándolo. Cada vez quedaban menos cosas en la ciudad, y una carcajada estrepitosa salía desde sus labios pintados de verde, la heroína seguía sin ideas como si su mente estuviera bloqueada.

Una silueta negra cayó desde el cielo atacando nuevamente al malvado quien quedó algo aturdido con el golpe.

 _-¿me extrañaste? -_ le preguntó al acercarse con su galantería característica hacia su lady que lo miraba sorprendida.

 _-¡Ahora no escaparán! -_ sentenció el villano al hacer desvanecer el auto junto a los superhéroes.

Esquivaron el nuevo ataque y ante un despiste del villano Chat logró tomar a su lady para llevarla lejos.

Aterrizaron en lo más alto de la Torre Eiffel y aunque Ladybug no entendía nada confiaba en él; sentía que había quedado paralizada ante la aparición de su compañero, como si sus neuronas no reconocieran que el chico estaba frente a ella era real. Pero era él, no había otro igual, su gran porte, espalda ancha, cintura pequeña, sus brazos musculosos...

 _-Aquí está. -_ habló el minino sacando a la heroína de sus pensamientos. _-De aquí viene su poder. -_ aseguró con una gran sonrisa con su bastón sobre los hombros en su pose de galán. - _Y allí es donde tiene guardado a todo París._ -apuntó sobre sus cabezas a lo que parecía ser una maqueta de la ciudad. El pitido del anillo de Chat dejó en evidencia que utilizó su poder, al destruir parte de la maqueta había logrado salir de allí pero no fue lo suficiente.

Con las nuevas pistas del villano y el _lucky charm,_ sólo faltaba atraer al villano para poder llevar a cabo el plan...

 _-Ganamos. -_ victoreó el felino estirando empuñando su mano hacia su compañera.

Lo dejó con el puño en el aire ya que se lanzó a abrazarlo. Había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que se enfrentaron a un villano tan fuerte que lograra separarlos y aunque fue por poco tiempo, por un momento de verdad creyó que no sería capaz de vencer al akuma, que no volvería a ver al héroe.

...

Confiaba en él plenamente y por eso fue que se dejó llevar, porque se sentía segura, porque nadie los observaba, sólo era ella y su minino. Reposó su cabeza en el pecho de Cat y se quedó allí escuchando el latido de su corazón, sonrío divertida al sentir un ronroneo suave proveniente de él y si ella fuera un gato estaba segura que también estaría ronroneando.

- _N_ _o me vuelvas a dejar sola_. -le pidió recordando la batalla anterior. Aún acomodada en su pecho, aún meciéndose con la música.

Sintió como el corazón del minino latió con fuerza al oír sus palabras y extrañamente su propio corazón lo imitó al escuchar el de él. Quizás se había precipitado. En verdad, ya no sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo. El resto del mundo había dejado de existir, no sabía si aún había música o no, si seguía siendo Ladybug o no, porque en ese momento no se sentía como la heroína.

 _-Siempre estaré contigo mi lady._ -se separó unos centímetros de ella, lo suficiente para poder verla a los ojos. - _Siempre._ -le recalcó.

Volvió a tomar el rostro del minino en una de sus manos. Podría jurar que pasaron varios minutos en los que estuvo mirando el rostro del héroe, el cabello rubio que caía sobre su frente, sus ojos verdes, la punta de su nariz, el leve sonrojo bajo la máscara, sus labios entreabiertos, su respiración chocando junto a la propia. Podría jurar que se lo pensó bien, pero la verdad era que el tiempo estaba detenido en aquel momento y que no se pensó nada, sólo siguió lo que su corazón estaba diciendo en aquel instante.

Se colocó de puntillas y besó a Cat en los labios, quien pese a la sorpresa no tardó en responderle. Abrazándola, atrayéndola más hacia él, disfrutando ese inesperado momento.

Cálido, suave, ambos sintiendo ese cosquilleo en la base del estómago, ese nerviosismo del primer beso. Alzó los brazos tras el cuello del rubio y se entregó completamente. Su corazón latía fuerte, su respiración se volvía lenta, se sincronizaba con la de él.

¿Acaso había algo más dulce que los labios de su amada? Se había preguntado tantas veces como sería tenerla así que no estaba seguro de si era real lo que estaba pasando, sólo sabía que quería más, más de todas aquellas maravillosas sensaciones. Lamió el labio inferior de la mariquita quien entreabrió sus labios para dejarlo entrar, para intensificar aquello que empezó con timidez.

 _Por otro lado..._

 _-No puedo creerlo_ -rezongaba para sí la chica de gafas mientras subía las escaleras hacia la azotea. - _Esa Chloé me las va a pag... -_ quedó con las palabras en el aire al ver a los súper héroes de París en esa "situación" _"¡Qué! ¡Lo sabía!"_ gritaba en su mente mientras buscaba algún escondite y sacaba su celular. _"No me lo van a creer"_ Como creadora y única administradora del Ladyblog era su obligación el capturar ese momento y eso era exactamente lo que pretendía hacer, aunque comenzó a dudar en si publicarlo o no... pero estaba segura en que se lo mandaría a su mejor amiga, porque !Tenía que ver esto!

No tuvo mucho tiempo antes de que una explosión los hiciera salir de golpe de sus labios. Un grito agudo se escuchó y luego vieron a lo que parecía ser el nuevo villano salir volando por el agujero que había creado en uno de los muros del edificio.

 _-¡¿Es en serio?! -_ se lamentó Cat. Ya que el grito venía de Chloé quien había sido raptada... de nuevo. Claro que la verdadera razón de su lamento era otra.

La peliazul rió ante lo dicho por Cat, pero en el fondo agradecía que los hubieran interrumpido, no sabría que decir respecto a lo que estaba pasando.

-¿ _Estás listo gatito? -_ preguntó adoptando su pose de lucha, dispuesta a salir tras el Akuma y volver a salvar París.

 _-Siempre -_ le volvió a responder mirando a su, desde ahora, autoproclamada novia. Esa noche no existía gato más feliz en el mundo.

Volvió a sonrojarse ante la repuesta del héroe y lanzó su yo-yo sabiendo que en esta pelea tendría que soportar más de un coqueteo de él, pero ¿saben qué? Lo disfrutaba.

* * *

 **Hola ! Gracias por leer, soy pésima describiendo peleas, pero espero haya quedado bien.** **No estoy segura si continuarlo o no, pero por ahora se quedará así. Si lo disfrutaron dejen su comentario para yo sonreír, y si alguien puede darme un summary más bonito se lo agradecería a morir! xdd Adiós miraculers !**


End file.
